


Fate Decides, Not Us

by Elixarity



Category: school - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FirstSight, Love, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elixarity/pseuds/Elixarity
Summary: You are starting a new school. You have a crush on a guy who is destined to be with one of your friends, but they don't like each other. With the help of his best friend, will you get together? Or with some unusual feelings, what will happen?STORY IS SET WHEN YOU ALREADY KNOW EVERYONE AT THE SCHOOL.





	Fate Decides, Not Us

I walked into school, saying hello to passing students. I saw my crush, Brian and quickly turned away. I ran into class, put my bag down and started talking to Cianna, my best friend. We joked around for awhile and laughed and made crazy ship names, one being my crush and my friend. The whole class shipped them. I've always kept my crush a secret. I haven't told anyone, not even Cianna. The bell then finally rung and we all went to class.

AT CLASS:

I sat down on the floor, reading. I stole some side way glances at Brian. His best friend, was called Alex. He was quite good-looking as well as Brian. But he was seen as, 'the sidekick.' Alex caught me staring at Brian and smirked at me.

I knew that he was up to something, and I didn't like it.

I went back to my chair, and saw a post-it note:

**Meet me after class, outside the hall building.**

**-Alex**

I was shocked. He was 100 percent planning something. I thought it would be minor, but boy was I wrong. After class, I stepped out of the room and walked slowly to the hall. I told Cianna to wait. Brian gave me a confused look as Alex signaled me to come with him. I just shrugged and blushed. I stumbled across the leaves with Alex, who was oddly blushing a bit. When we got there,  he began:


End file.
